starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles byl hrdina Aliance pro obnovu republiky a Nové republiky pocházející z Corellie. V sedmnácti letech osiřel a následně se připojil k povstání proti Impériu. Byl jedním z mála, kdo přežili bitvu o Yavin. Spolu s Lukem Skywalkerem založil eskadru Rogue, v níž po bitvě o Hoth převzal velení. Byl členem eskadry Rudých v bitvě u Endoru a spolu s Landem Calrissianem zasadil druhé Hvězdě smrti rozhodující ránu. Stal se jediným pilotem, který přežil nálety na obě Hvězdy smrti. Když se z Aliance rebelů stala Nová republika, získal reputaci jako jeden z nejlepších pilotů. Vedl eskadru Rogue při tajné misi na Coruscant, kdy shodili planetární štíty, aby mohla Nová republika převzít vládu nad hlavní planetou. V roce 9 PBY byl Antilles povýšen na generála. Neochotně se přestěhoval z kokpitu své stíhačky na velící místo hvězdného destruktoru Lusankya. Během mise na Adumaru v roce 13 PBY prožil románek s Iellou Wessiri. Po skončení mise se spolu vzali. Měli spolu dvě dcery, Syal a Myri, které se stejně jako Wedge staly veliteli Nové republiky. Wedge se v roce 18 PBY nakonec vrátil na velicí post eskadry Rogue. Po dosažení míru mezi Impériem a Novou republikou (rok 19 PBY) odešel do výslužby. Když Yuuzhan Vongové v roce 25 PBY napadli galaxii, Antilles se vrátil zpět do aktivní služby a stal se velitelem Novorepublikové flotily. Podílel se na neuspěšné obraně Coruscantu, po níž se třetí flotilou ustoupil k Borleiasu. Tam vedl několika týdenní bitvu proti bývalému vongskému válečnému pánovi Czulkang Lahovi. Životopis Mládí Původ thumb|242px|Mirax a WedgeWedge Antilles byl lidský muž z Corellie narozený v roce 21 PřBY. Byl synem Jaggeda Antillese a jeho manželky Zeny. Měl sestru Syal, která byla o deset let starší než on. Když bylo Wedgovi sedm, jeho sestra odešla z planety a v rodině se o ní mluvilo jen málo, Wedge ji ale měl rád, přestože si na ni moc nepamatoval. Dětství prožil pod nadvládou Impéria. Spolu se svými rodiči vyrůstal na vesmírné čerpací stanici. Na stěnu své ložnice si promítal mapy Coronet City a snil o tom, že se stane pilotem a odpoutá se od země. Svůj čas dělil mezi studium zemědělské školy na severní polokouli Corellie a práci ve skladištích na stanici Gus Treta, které vlastnili jeho rodiče. Na obou místech se učil pilotovat - ve škole thaky a slopewingy a ve vesmíru raketoplány a frachťáky. Také pomáhal svým rodičům při opravách lodí, díky čemuž se z něj stal zručný mechanik. Kamarádství s Mirax Antillesovi se přátelili s Boostrem Terrikem, známým corellianským pašerákem. Jeho dcera Mirax byla zhruba stejně stará jako Wedge a často zůstávala u jejich rodiny, když Booster vyrážel na nebezpečné mise. Říkali si přezdívkami "Myra" a "Veggie". Ona a Antilles byli po celou dobu svého mládí blízcí přátelé. Když Wedge rodiče pustili, létal s Boostrem a Mirax na mise a pomáhal jim pašovat zboží. Na oplátku ho Booster naučil nějaké triky z podsvětí. Smrt rodičů thumb|left|232px|Wedge sledující smrt jeho rodičů Těsně před jeho osmnáctými narozeninami, přiletěl na čerpací stanici Buzzzer, loď piráta Loka Haska. Wedge byl na palubě Pulsar Skate poblíž stanice Gus Treta, když za piráty doletěli příslušníci corellianských bezpečnostních služeb. Posádka Buzzzeru ''ve spěchu odstartovala, aniž by odpojila přívody s palivem, které následně vyteklo a trysky lodi jej zapálily. Booster Terrik, kapitán ''Skate, se spojil s Antillesovými rodiči a Wedge skrz komunikátor slyšel, jak Zena a Jagged odpojili hořící část stanice od zbytku, který by nestihli evakuovat, aby zachránili několik stovek lidí, kteří se tam v té době nacházeli. Wedge nemohl nic dělat. Viděl, jak jeho rodiče i odpojená hořící část Gus Trety padá ke slunci, a jak zemřeli, když mu dali poslední sbohem. Když Booster zjistil, že to, co se stalo na stanici, nebyla náhoda a že Loka Hask odstartoval schválně, aby setřásl CorSec, Wedge ho požádal, aby si mohl půjčit starý Z-95 Headhunter, který byl registrován na Terrikovo jméno. Společně s'' Pulsar Skate'' se mu podařilo Buzzzer ''najít. Booster chtěl, aby pouze vyřadili motory z provozu a nechali policii a úřady, aby je našli a vypořádali se s nimi, ale Wedge se chtěl pomstít za své rodiče a loď zničil. Na vlastní pěst thumb|Wedgův frachťákV roce 2 PřBY pracoval Antilles na Gus Talon, corellianském měsíci, kde ho přijal Rallo, starší muž a mechanik, který vlastnil jednu z dílen. Rallo měl dceru Malu, do níž se Wedge zamiloval. Rallo byl členem Aliance pro obnovu republiky, Wedge se však o tuto vzpouru nijak nezajímal. Přestože Impérium neměl zrovna v lásce, neviděl důvod, proč by proti němu měl bojovat. Mala se ho opětovně snažila přemluvit, až souhlasil, že si o tom promluví, až se vrátí z další cesty se svým raketoplánem. Po jeho odletu byla Rallova dílna napadena stormtroopery, které však s pomocí ostatních mechaniků zničil. Odplatou byl útok imperiálních stíhaček, které celou Gus Talon srovnaly se zemí. Když se chtěl Antilles vrátit zpátky na stanici, narazil na imperiální hvězdný destruktor, jenž hrozil, že ho zničí, pokud neodletí. Čekal dalších devět dní, než se mu podařilo na Gus Talon dostat. Dozvěděl se o tom, co se stalo - nikdy však nezjistil, jestli byla Mala a její otec uvězněni nebo zabiti. Uvědomil si však, že by Mala chtěla, aby se připojil k rebelům, a tak také udělal. Aliance rebelů Rebelský pilot Protože Wedge nenáviděl Impérium, rozhodl se připojit k Alianci rebelů. Se svými zkušenostmi jako pilot a mechanik sloužil jako pašerák zbraní a všech ostatních věcí, které rebelové potřebovali. Někteří v Alianci tvrdili, že by byl mnohem užitečnější jako pilot v kokpitu bojové stíhačky, a tak ho přeložili a Wedge se stal jedním z nejlepších pilotů. V roce 0 PřBY sloužil v eskadře Rudých jako Rudý dvě. Velitelem jeho jednotky byl Garven Dreis. Mezi piloty se ho ujali Jek "Prasátko" Porkins, Cesi Eirriss, přezdívaný Doc kvůli doktorátu politických věd, který vystudoval, a Jal Te Gniev. V tomto roce byla eskadra Rudých přidělena k tajné povstalecké základně ve Velkém chrámu na Yavinu IV, čtvrtý měsíc planety Yavin, kde byli spojeni s několika přeběhlíky z Impéria, které vedl Biggs Darklighter a Derek "Hobbie" Klivian. Útok na první Hvězdu smrti thumb|left|Wedge při náletu na první Hvězdu smrtiBrzy poté, co se piloti vrátili na Yavin IV, se k planetě začala přibližovat Hvězda smrti. Generál Dodonna ihned svolal schůzi pilotů, kde jim vysvětlil plán útoku na superzbraň. Při instruktáži seděl Wedge vedle Luka Skywalkera, blízkého Biggsova přítele, který zachránil princeznu Leiu ze spárů Impéria. Skywalker se stal Rudým pět namísto Jala Te Gnieva, který měl spalničky. Princezna Organa získala plány Hvězdy smrti, a tak mohl generál Dodonna udělat jejich analýzu a najít slabinu bitevní stanice. Aby superzbraň zničili, museli piloti vypálit protonové torpédo, přesně do jedné šachty o průměru pouhé dva metry. Torpédo by vyvolalo řetězovou reakci, která by Hvězdu smrti zničila. Antilles silně pochyboval, že by se pilot mohl trefit ve vysoké rychlosti a pod palbou do tak malého cíle. Luke ho ale ujistil, že na své domovské planetě Tatooine za takových podmínek střílel na cíle podobné velikosti. Wedgovi se však stále útok na bitevní stanici zdál jako sebevražda. Piloti měli pouze patnáct minut, než se Hvězda smrti dostane do místa, kde bude moci zničit základnu povstalců. Wedge zničil několik střeleckých věží. K jeho velkému zármutku byl po útoku zabit Porkins, a když se znovu objevily nepřátelské stíhačky, odnesl to John Branon, který letěl jako Rudý čtyři. Když se Skywalkerovi přilepil za záď jeden z TIE fighterů, Antilles přeletěl nad ním a nepřátelskou stíhačku sestřelil, čímž si započítal šestý sestřel za bitvu. Na počest vítězství bitvy se konal slavnostní ceremoniál, kde byli Skywalker, Solo a Chewbacca oceněni za jejich hrdinství. Vítězství se však táhlo s nádechem smutku, protože Wedge a Luke byli jedinými přeživšími z eskadry Rudých. Na Hothu thumb|296px|Antilles při náletu na AT-AT na HothuV roce 2 PBY byl Antilles a Roguové přiděleni na Echo základnu na Hothu. Jako zkušený pilot a důstojník měl Wedge na starosti školení nových pilotů. Když Luke zmizel během pozemní hlídky a Han Solo se ho vydal hledat na tauntanovi, byli Rogueové vysláni, aby je našli. Nakonec dvojici objevil Zev Senesca a odvezl je zpátky na základnu. V den, kdy imperiální špionážní droid objevil povstaleckou základnu, byli rebelové připraveni evakuovat vybavení i lodě. Když Vaderova eskadra Smrti zaútočila na Hoth, eskadra Rogue byla přidělena, aby se je pokusila zadržet na dost dlouho, než povstalecké transporty odletí pryč. Antilles pilotoval T-47 spolu s Wesem Jansonem jako střelcem. Povrch AT-AT byl příliš silný, aby ho lasery zničily, a tak Skywalker navrhl použití vlečných kabelů. Luke udělal první nálet, ale jeho střelec, Dak Ralter, byl při tomto pokusu zabit. Antilles a Janson provedli druhý nálet, a když se Wesovi podařilo trefit 'nohu' kráčejícího kolosu, Wedge ho několikrát obletěl, až stroj ztratil rovnováhu a zřítil se k zemi. Velitel Rogue Útok na druhou Hvězdy smrti thumb|258px|Antilles během brífinku s admirálem Ackbarem před bitvou o EndorPoté, co se domnívali, že skupina vysazená na Endoru shodila štíty, vyskočila flotila z hyperprostoru. Když se přibližovali k bitevní stanici, Calrissian a jeho kopilot Nien Numb si uvědomili, že letí do pasti, protože štíty byly stále aktivní. Antilles na Landův příkaz ihned provedl úhybný manévr, když se z druhé strany měsíce Endoru vynořila flotila Impéria. Roguové se snažili odlákat stíhačky TIE od rebelských válečných lodí. Jelikož štíty zůstávaly aktivní, nařídil admirál Ackbar ústup. Po několika minutách však skupina na Endoru deaktivovala štíty a Millennium Falcon spolu s Wedgovým X-wingem dostalo do šachty, která vedla k hlavnímu generátoru. Kupodivu byla širší nežthumb|left|171px|Wedgův X-wing u generátoru druhé Hvězdy smrti ta na první Hvězdě smrti. I tak jim však dělal průlet úzkým prostorem problémy, protože museli letět závratnou rychlostí, aby je nedostaly stíhačky TIE, které je pronásledovaly. Dalším problémem bylo rušení jejich přístrojů, takže Wedge musel spoléhat jen na své oči. Poté, co byl zabit Rudý sedm nepřátelskými stíhačkami, Lando poslal ostatní členy konvoje na povrch, aby se pokusili odlákat aspoň část TIE, a sám pak spolu s Wedgem pokračoval k reaktoru. Některé stíhačky TIE je však stále pronásledovaly. Když proletěli šachtou, ocitli se v dvoukomorovém pouzdře reaktoru, kde Millennium Falcon vystřelilo na samotné jádro Hvězdy smrti. Antilles pro jistotu vypálil dvojici protonových torpéd, aby si byl stoprocentně jistý, že stanice bude zničena. Vzhledem k tomu, že komora reaktoru se ihned zhroutila, musely obě lodě rychle pryč.Cesta šachtou byla zrádná a Wedgův X-wing téměř pohltila tlaková vlna způsobená explozí jádra. Bitva neskončila ihned po zničení superzbraně; imperiální flotila bojovala ještě necelé čtyři hodiny. Když byla ovšem zničena i hlavní komunikační loď, koordinace imperiálních jednotek upadla v chaos. Až poté začali přeživší ustupovat a nechali rebelům kontrolu nad bitevním polem. Členové aliance začali s odklízením trosek a opravářskými prácemi. Přestože zvítězili, utrpěli obrovské škody a ztratili mnoho pilotů a lodí. Po bitvě uspořádali rebelové oslavu v jedné ze stromových vesnic na lesním měsíci Endoru, které se účastnili i Ewokové, jenž pomáhali pozemnímu týmu shodit štít Hvězdy smrti. Oslavy se účastnil i Wedge a moc se mu ulevilo, když viděl, že Luke Skywalker i Solův tým jsou v pořádku. Přestože před sebou měli mnoho práce s rozháněním Imperiálů, tu noc si všichni večírek užili. Antilles zůstal na měsíci Endoru, kde si Aliance zřídila základnu, a pomáhal s odklízením trosek lodí a těl, které zbyly po bitvě. Setkání na Mrlsstu Rogueové byli přiděleni na planetu Cilpar, kde se měli setkat s agentem s krycím jménem "Targeter" a doprovodit konvoj s potravinami na planetu Mrlsst. Antilles a jeho piloti čekali dva týdny v jedné z jeskyní, aniž by zachytili nějaké zprávy od agenta nebo od konvoje. Další dva týdny čekala eskadra na konvoj, který se však stále neobjevil. Místo něj narazili na TIE fightery, jenž se neznámým způsobem dozvěděli o jejich přítomnosti na planetě. Rogueové sestřelili všechny nepřátelské letouny, ale Wes musel nouzově přistát, protože ho sestřelili. Tycho Celchu přistál nedaleko místa jeho dopadu, aby na něj dohlédl a ráno se pokusil dostat ho zpátky na základnu. Poté, co byl Wedge kontaktován Tychem, dostala se do základny eskadry Elscol Loro, vůdkyně cilparské povstalecké skupiny. Ona a její skupina je všechny zajali a vysvětlila jim, že věřila, že Impérium a Nová republika, kteří na Cilparu vyjednávali, nechají planetu na pokoji. Když byl konvoj, který měli doprovodit na Mrlsst, konečně sestaven, Antilles a zbytek letky přistál na planetě, kde měl jednat s představiteli mrlsstské akademie o koupi Fantómové lodi, nízkoenergetickou zbraň, kterou zdejší akademici vynalezli. thumb|left|300px|Wedge a Mirax se po několika letech znovu setkávajíWedge byl přivítán prezidentem akademie Gyrem Keelou a poté zjistil, že jeho přítelkyně z dětství, Mirax Terrik, je na planetě také. Oba byli moc rádi, že se po šesti letech znovu vidí. Dohodli se, že se sejdou v Soundmoundu, kam šel zbytek eskadry napřed. Když cestou míjel pokoj, kde byla ubytována Elscol, slyšel ji plakat, a tak se rozhodl nahlédnout dovnitř. Mladá vdova sledovala hologramy svého zesnulého manžela. Vyjádřil jí soustrast a nechal ji spolu s wookieem Groznikem, aby mohli vzpomínat. Když dorazil do Soundmoundu, zjistil, že se od eskadry oddělil Tycho, který se dohadoval s Protiendorským spolkem, skupinou, jenž popírala smrt císaře a zničení Hvězdy smrti. Druhý den ráno se piloti spolu s Koyi vydali na prohlídku areálu. Komad jim ukázala místo, kde byl Impériem upálen Jedi Taj Junak. Gade Yedan, pobočník prezidenta thumb|400px|Wedge, Mirax a Rogueové v kantýně na MrrlstuKeela, Wedgovi oznámil, že byla svolána Rada akademie, která měla jednat o projektu Fantómové lodi. Když tam Antilles přišel, zjistil, že jeho protivníkem ze strany Impéria je Loka Hask, který se po zničení Buzzzeru, z nějž uprchl ve skafandru, vrátil do služeb Galaktické říše. V obleku, ve kterém unikl z lodi, kterou zničil Wedge a Booster Terrik, však byla corellianská přílipka, která ho napadla, přichytila se k jeho tváři a stala se součástí jeho vzhledu. Antilles ovládl svůj při setkání může, který mohl za smrt jeho rodičů, a slíbil, že nebude vyvolávat žádné konflikty, které by mohli narušit vyjednávání o projektu. Když byl Wedge zavřen v cele, Hask se mu posmíval kvůli dávnému incidentu na Gus Tretě. Nová republika Obnova eskadry Rogue Po bitvě o Mindor byl Tycho Celchu vyslán na špionážní misi na Coruscant, kde byl však zajat, čímž Antilles ztratil svého nejlepšího přítele. Později v roce 5 PBY byla eskadra Rogue oficiálně rozpuštěna, protože velení Nové republiky rozhodlo, že těžké ztráty, které celá flotila utrpěla jsou dostatečným důvodem, aby zkušení piloti začali cvičit ty mladé a nezkušené. Proto byli Hobbie Klivian a Wes Janson přeloženi ke školení nových pilotů, zatímco Wedge byl nucen cestovat po světech Nové republiky a jako hrdina Aliance se účastnit spousty večeří, veřejných akcí a recepcí. Nedlouho poté se Tycho vrátil do Nové republiky, potom, co utekl z vězení na planetě Akrit'tar. Okamžitě se ocitl v podezření, protože byl (podle svých vlastních slov) umístěn na Lusankyu, nechvalně proslulé imperiální vězení, kde Ysanne Isard prováděla pokusy na vězních a vymývala jim mozky. Kapitán Celchu zůstával stále mimo aktivní službu a nikdo mu nedůvěřoval, z vyjímkou Wedge, který věřil v jeho nevinu a způsob, jakým s jeho přítelem jednali ostatní, se mu vůbec nelíbil. V roce 6 PBY začal Antilles s obnovou eskadry Rogue. Za pomoci admirála Ackbara a generála Hortona Salma začal s tisícem adeptů, které postupně vyřazoval, až mu zbylo jedenáct pilotů. Původně chtěl, aby byli do eskadry přiděleni i Wes Janson a Derek Klivian, ale ti museli zůstat u svých letek. Začal své piloty cvičit na simulátorech. V rozhodování o tom, kdo bude v eskadře, rozhodovala i politika - byli v ní zastoupení dva piloti z Thyferry, Bror Jace a Erisi Dlarit, každý z jedné korporace, čímž si Nová republika chtěla udobřit obě dvě skupiny, a bothan Peshk Vri'syk. Nejlepšími piloty v eskadře byl Bror Jace a Corran Horn. Antilles se bál, aby se nestali příliš domýšlivými, a tak - těsně před jmenování oněch jedenácti pilotů - proti nim v simulátoru nasadil svého přítele Tycha Celchua. thumb|272px|Antilles a Celchu při setkání s admirálem Ackbarema generálem SolmemPřestože s většinu letců, které vybral Ackbar a Solm, Wedge souhlasil, požadoval dvě změny - místo Deegana chtěl k eskadře přidělit Gavina Darklightera. Solm tvrdil, že chlapec je příliš mladý, aby působil v elitní letce, nakonec byl ale díky svým uspokojujícím výsledkům přijat. Také byl nespokojen se svým zástupcem, kterým měla být Aril Numb, a navrhoval jediného člověka, jehož si přál mít na tomto místě - svého nejlepšího přítele, kapitána Tycha Celchua. Generál Solm byl silně proti, protože Tycho byl prohlášen za nedůvěryhodného, kvůli tomu, že téměř rok strávil v imperiálním zajetí na Lusankyi, kde se z něj - podle některých - stal agent Impéria. Antilles však předložil seznam omezení, se kterými jeho přítel souhlasil, včetně létání v neozbrojené lodi, instalace destrukčního tlačítka do jeho Headhunteru a neustálého sledování. Ackbar nakonec souhlasil. Přijatí piloti tvořili rozmanitou společnost. Tycho jako velicí důstojník a verpinský technik Zraii tvořili základ letky. Wedge v Corranu Hornovi, bývalém důstojníkovi CorSecu, viděl přirozeného vůdce a silnou osobnost. Lujayne Forge, rodačka z Kesselu, se snažila udržet letku a vytvořit mezi jednotlivými členy dobré vztahy. Skupinu dále doplnil Gavin Darklighter, šestnáctiletý bratranec Biggse Darklightera, Nawara Ven, bývalý twi'lecký právník, Rhysati Ynr, Gand Ooryl Qrygg, Riv Shiel a rodianská lovkyně Andoorni Hui. Po výběru Wedge zesílil tréninkový režim. Několik dní poté byl k eskadře přidělen droid M-3PO, který sice byl (jako každý protokolární droid) nesmírně upovídaný, ale zato Wedgovi pomáhal v administrativních záležitostech. Zraii opravil Antillesův X-wing a velitel Rogue dostal i nového astromecha R5-D2, kterému přezdíval "Mynock" kvůli vydávání skřípavých zvuků v průběhu letu. Jako první cvičení poslal Antilles piloty do přírodního kaňonu na Foloru, kde měli sestřelit několik falešných pozemních cílů. Corran Horn a jeho wingman Ooryl Qrygg letěli jako první a dosáhli vcelku dobrého skóre. Antilles využil Hornova astromecha Hvízdala, ab předal ostatním pilotům údaje o kaňonu a jednotlivých cílech, což jim umožnilo překonat Corranův výsledek. Zatímco piloti si tím měli procvičit práci s telemetrickými údaji, pro Horna to měla být lekce, která se měla pokusit oslabit jeho ego, a přesvědčit ho, že není o nic důležitější než ostatní členové eskadry. Po konci cvičení byl však Corran na Wedge naštvaný, že ho takhle změšnil před ostatními a že s ním zacházel nespravedlivě. Antilles ho tvrdě pokáral o egoismu a trval na tom, aby pilot přijal ponaučení, které mu tato lekce měla dát. Horn nakonec uznal svou chybu a omluvil se komandérovi. Při dalším cvičení byli Roguové posláni proti letkám generála Salma Warden, Champion a Guardian. Přestože protivníků bylo třikrát tolik co pilotů z eskadry Rogue, podařilo se jim "zničit" třicet čtyři A-wingů a ztratit přitom jen čtyři své X-wingy. Přestože Salm měl stále výhrady k morálce pilotů a jejich chování, Ackbar pod tlakem Prozatimní rady nařídil, aby se letka do měsíce stala plně aktivní. Bitvy o Borleias thumb|224px|První bitva o Borleias Ačkoli Antilles měl výhrady k aktivaci letky, protože piloti ještě ani nezačali s hyperprostorovými skoky, Ackbar převelil eskadru na Talaseu, která byla jedním z výchozích bodů ke Coruscantu. Antilles povýšil Horna na poručíka a svěřil mu velení třetí letky, zatímco Rhysati Ynr velila druhé letce. Z bezpečnostních důvodů byl členům eskadry konečný cíl utajen a cesta byla uvedena jako trénink hyperprostorové navigace. Při skoku přes systém Chorax byla letka nečekaně vytažena z hyperprostoru. Ocitli sem přímo uprotřed přestřelk mezi hvězdným interdiktorem Black Asp a pašeráckou lodí, v níž Antilles poznal Pulsar Skate. Podařilo se mu spojit s kapitánkou lodě, Mirax Terrik, jeho dětskou přítelkyní. Poslal proti interdiktoru eskadru , která byla schopna nebezpečí eliminovat. Pulsar Skate dopravila Corranovu stíhačku, která byla při bitvě zasažena, na novou zkladnu na Talasee. Když se Mirax s Corranem po přistání setkali, ihned mezi nimi vypuklo nepřátelství, protože Corranův otec, který pracoval u CorSecu, poslal Miraxina otce na pět let do dolů na Kessel. Antilles jim řekl, aby neřešili své otce, protože to byl spor mezi nimi, a ne mezi Corranem a Mirax. Po domluvě s Mirax a M-3PO o nákladu Skate, se Wedge musel vypořádat s Corranovými podezíravými dotazy, proč Tychův raketoplán Forbidden ''letěl neozbrojený, a zdálo se, že i sám Tycho podléhá určitými omezeními. Velitel Rogue mu řekl, že si o tom má promluvit přímo s Celchuem, ale varoval ho, že by ho skutečnost, kvůli níž byl Tycho vystaven nedůvěře, mohla přesvědčit o tom, že pilotovi nelze věřit. Soukromě také Hornovi řekl, že myslí, že on a Mirax by si mohli docela dobře rozumět a povzbudil Corrana, aby s ní zkusil navázat přátelství. Při slavnosti na Talasee byli Antilles, Celchu a kapitán Afyon vyzváni, aby rozhodli spor mezi piloty, o to, jaký trest dát nejhoršímu členu eskadry, což byl Gavin Darklighter, poněvadž ten den nesestřelil vůbec nic. Bror Jace si z Gavina utahoval a ponižoval ho. Tycho navrhl, aby přidělili "nejhoršího pilota" k "nejlepšímu pilotovi", čímž by mohl mladík odkoukat nějaké dovednosti a zlepšit se. Wedge s tím souhlasil, protože si myslel, že nejlepším pilotem je Corran Horn, který by na něj nebyl nijak tvrdý a nepříjemný. Jace ovšem namítl, že kdyby se výsledek počítal na procenta, tak to byl on, kdo sestřelil nejvíce nepřátelských stíhaček. Corran nakonec rozhodl, že bude výsledky Gavina průměrovat se svými, čímž se z mladíka rázam stal jeden z lepších pilotů. Jednou v noci se do základny na Talasee dostala skupina imperiálních stormtrooperů a snažili se ji zničit pomocí termálních detonátorů. Horn a Orygg objevili vetřelce jako první a probudili několik dalších pilotů. Horn, Darklighter a Andoorni Hui byli zraněni a museli podstoupit bactovou lázeň. Během útoku byla Lujayne Forge zabita ve spánku a stala se první obětí od reorganizace letky. Ostatní členové eskadry byli hluboce zasaženi její smrtí. Antilles a Celchu se setkali s Ackbarem a Salmem na ''Home One. Pitva zabitých stormtrooperů ukázala, že jednotka byla vyslána z planety Vladet, na níž Ackbar začal připravovat odvetný útok. Rogueové byli přiděleni k peruti Obránců, aby ji kryli. Wedge a ostatní piloti se účastnili pohřbu Lujayne Forge a poté se začali připravovat na odvetu. V důsledku bitvy dostal Horn domácí vězení za neuposlechnutí rozkazu a generál Salm ho chtěl postavit před vojenský soud. Antilles doufal, že se mu podaří Salma přemluvit, aby své obžalovaní stáhl a poprosil Corrana, aby do té doby zůstal ve své kajutě na Reprieve, kde ho mezitím navštívila Mirax Terrik a přinesla mu nějaké věci z jejich domovské planety Corellie. Wedge byl předvolán na brífink, jehož se účastnili i Ackbar a Salm. Antilles chtěl generála požádat, aby stáhl obvinění na Horna, ale před začátkem instruktáže se mu nenaskytla příležitost. Salm nakonec souhlasil, že stáhne obvinění Corrana Horna. Rogueové byli převeleni na základnu na planetě Noquivzor, kde se dva týdny intenzivně připravovali na útok spolu s perutí Obránců. Na Noquivzoru se Antilles setkal s generálem Salmem, když Horn a poručík Page vpadli do kanceláře. Corranovu astromechovi Hvízdalovi se podařilo při sběru dat určit skutečnou identitu Černého měsíce - Borleias, a zjistit, že většina ochranných prvků podobá těm, které používali na svých tajných základnách pašeráci či jiní lidé ukrývající se před zákonem. Během dalšího týdne pracoval Antilles s Hornem, Salmem, Pagem a Hvízdalem na plánu druhého útoku na Borleias. Podařilo se jim najít slabinu základny - potrubí, které bylo součástí systému pro přenos energie. Potrubí bylo umístěno v příkopové propadlině, do níž by piloti stíhaček vletěli a tničili přívod energie, zatímco pozemní jednotky by proklouzli dovnitř. Antilles a Salm navrhli plán Ackbarovi, který s ním souhlasil, přesto však provedl jěště nějaké detailní úpravy. Jelikož měla eskadra pouze šest funkčních stíhaček, Antilles vybral piloty, kteří se budou mise účastnit. Kromě něj letěl i Corran, který však trval na tom, že s Wedgem provede první nálet, Nawara, Bror, Rhysati a Gavin. Po intenzivní přípravě viděl Wedge - ke své velké radosti - Corrana a Mirax, kteří se spolu rychle spřátelili. Rogueové skočili do systému Pyria, kde se ve stínu borleiaského měsíce nepozorovaně přiblížili k planetě. Antilles a Horn zahájili první nálet na potrubí v příkopové propadlině, zatímco zbývající piloti je kryli před stíhačkami TIE. Byli sledováni dvěma stíhačkami, Antilles jednu z nich zničil a Horn druhou zasáhl vadných přídavným palivovým modulem, kvůli čemuž se ocitl na nebezpečně nízkém množství paliva. Při prvním pokusu se ani jeden z nich netrefil, a tak Antilles přikázal Hornovi, aby se - kvůli nedostatku paliva - vrátil zpátky na základnu. Ostatní piloti byli stále zaměstnáni bojem s nepřátelskými stíhačkami, kldyž velitel provedl druhý nálet. Povbedlu se mu zničit útočné vozidlo Juggernant a poté i samotné potrubí. Corran neměl dostatek paliva k návratu na Noquivzor, a tak mu Wedge nařídil,a by se skryl na odvrácené straně měsíce, zatímco ostatní piloti se vrátili zpátky na základnu, načerpali by palivo a znovu by přiletěli na Borleias, aby ho od tamtud dostali. Zničili deset Interceptorů a skočili k Noquivzoru. Když vyskočili z hyperprostoru, Antillesovi a zbytku pilotů se ve stíhačka spustila zpráva od poručíka Horna, kterou nahrál pro případ, že by zemřel. Wedge to pořádně vyděsilo, nakonec se však ukázalo, že Corran je živý a zdravý na Noquivzoru, kam ho přivezla Pulsar Skate, která přiletěla do systému, když Mirax objevila možný únik informací, takže eskadra se ocitla v nebezpečí. A tak Antilles místo toho, aby plánoval záchranou misi, slavil se svými přáteli úspěšnou misi. Po bitvě o Borleias přišla Broru Jaceovi zpráva, že mu umírá prastrýc, a tak se s Wedgovým svolením vrátil na Thyferru. Později bylo Rogueům ohlášeno, že ho po cestě zastihla Black Asp a zabila ho. Ztrátu dalšího talentovaného pilota litovala celá eskadra. Dobývání Coruscantu Rogueové strávili měsíc na základně na Borleiasu, kde Antilles získal náhradu za dva chybějící piloty - kapitána Aril Nunb a poručíka Pashe Crackena. Admirál Ackbar nařídil Wedgovi účastnit se zasedání Prozatímní rady, kde se plánovalo dobývání Coruscantu. Antilles se zúčastnil jednání na Noquivzoru, kde byl Ackbarův plán blokády planety zamítnut jako příliš nákladný. Po přestávce, ve které Wedge navštívil svou přítelkyni princeznu Leiu a Airena Crackena, vedoucího novorepublikové rozvědky, se dostali k návrhu, že eskadra Rogue tajně pronikne na planetu a pokusí se zjistit, jak by se daly zničit generátory štítu nejdůležitější planety. Fey'lya s tím souhlasil, ale pouze pod podmínkou, že z dolů na Kesselu osvobodí členy Černého slunce, aby narušilo řád Impéria a odvrátilo pozornost od Rogueů. Wedge i Ackbar byli proti, avšak Prozatímní rada tento návrh schválila. Eskadra Rogue letěla na Kessel, aby vyjednávala o výměně vězňů - za každého příslušníka Černého slunce, kterého odvezou a od kterého uleví Moruthovi Doolovi, paranoidním a nervózním Rybetem, který vedl vězeňské doly, sebou budou chtít odvést politické vězně Aliance a Nové republiky. Rogueové a pozemní jednotky přistáli na kesselském měsíci, kde zabezpečili přistávací zónu. Spolu s Wedgem a členy Pageovy jednotky byli na povrchu také Corran a Nawara, zbytek pilotů zůstal ve vzduchu. Předtím než Antilles začal vyjednávat s Doolem, přijeli za ním rodiče Lujayne Forge. Antilles nabídl Kassarovi a Mydě Forgeovým, že je odveze pryč z planety, ale oni odmítli a raději zůstali a pomáhali vězňům znovu se začlenit do galaxie. Souhlasili však, že pomohou Venovi při výběru politických vězňů. Prvním osvobozeným vězněm z Černého slunce byl Zekka Thyne, corellianský zločinec, kterého na Kessel poslal Corran Horn, člen eskadry Rogue. Horn Thyneem opovrhoval a ani Antilles nebyl příliš nadšený z jeho osvobození, nakonec ale s dohodou souhlasil. Kassar Wedge informoval, že se Zekkou bude i jejich dcera a Thyneova milenka Inyri Forge. Antilles Forgeovým navrhl, že oddělí jejich dceru od Thynea, Kassar však odmítl, protože to bylo Inyřino rozhodnutí, do kterého jí oni neměli co mluvit. Wedgovi se podařilo osvobodit dalších patnáct vězňů z Černého slunce výměnou za sto padesát politických vězňů. Jako posledního osvobodili Fliryho Vorrua, známého politika Galaktické republiky a časného Impéria, o němž si mysleli, že by mohl Thynea a ostatní z Černého slunce držet pod kontrolou. Po návratu na Noquivzor rozdal Antilles jednotlivým členům eskadry úkoly pro infiltraci na Coruscant. Piloti se měli po malých skupinách dostat na Imperiální centrum, aniž by věděli, kde jsou a co dělají ostatní. Největší část letky na Coruscant propašovala Mirax Terrik na své lodi Pulsar Skate, tehdy pod falešným jménem Merisee Hope. I přes obavy o bezpečnost si Wedge udělal záložní plán - poslal Tycha a Emtreye tajně na hlavní planetu, zatímco Corranův astromech Hvízdal si vymýšlel hlášení, aby to vypadalo, že jsou oba stále na základně na Noquivzoru. Sám Wedge se na Coruscant dostal v přestrojení za plukovníka Antara Roata, pilota TIE, který byl po sestřelení v bitvě nucen přijmout kybernetickou náhradu ruky a části obličeje, na palubě transportéru Jewel of Charba. S ním cestoval Pash Cracken v přestrojení za prefekta Parina Dodta. Po přistání se dvojice setkala s agentkou novorepublikové rozvědky Iellou Wessiri, kterou Wedge znal z vyprávění Corrana Horna jako jeho partnerku v CorSecu. Antilles, Cracken a Wessiri měli za úkol zjistit, jaký názor mají na imperiální vládu obyčejní civilisté z Coruscantu. Wedge rozhodl, že nejlepší způsob, jak se seznámit s lidmi aniž by vzbudili podezření, je navštěvovat památky a muzea. Antilles zpozoroval, že věrnost Impériu není nijak zlomená či ochablá, protože ve většině muzeí se Aliance rebelů zobrazuje jako násilná ilegální organizace a císař jako mučedník a hrdina. Při odchodu z Galaktického muzea se setkali s Mirax Terrik, jejíž falešná identita byla prozrazena a ona nemohla z planety odletět. Iella je dovedla do bytu, kde se setkali s Winter, aby se pokusili vyřešit problémy s odhalením Miraxiny identity. Mluvili spolu, když si Wedge všiml přestřelky za oknem a spolu spomocí ostatních převrátil pohovku včas, než do apartmá vletěla spídrová motorka. V tu dobu dostal zprávu od admirála Ackbara, že válečný lord Zsinj vybombardoval základnu eskadry na Noquivzoru a že Tycho, jehož tělo nenašli, byl prohlášen za mrtvého. Ackbar také vydal orzkaz, aby Rogueové co nejrychleji našli způsob, jak shodit planetrání štíty a umožnili tak novorepublikové flotile zaútočit. O několik dní později se Wedge setkal s Corranem Hornem, který na Coruscantu spolupracoval s Winter, a který způsobil, že do apartmá vletěla spídrová motorka, když utíkal před lidmi Zekky Thynea. Horn trval na tom, že musí Antillesovi říct, že viděl Tycha Celchua s agentem imperiální rozvědky Kirtanem Loorem. Wedge mu však odvětil, že Tycho byl zabit během útoku na Noquivzor, přičemž věděl, že jeho přítel přežil. Když se Wedge Tycha zeptal, s kým se tehdy setkal, Celchu mu řekl, že jednal s durosem Lai Nootkou a Wedge mu to věřil. Velitel svolal k brífinku všechny piloty, - kromě Aril Nunb, která se dočasně ztratila - členy Černého slunce a Cizinecké jednoty a společně se snažili najít způsob, jak co nejrychleji vyřadit planetární štíty. Antilles rozdal jednotlivým skupinám úkoly a snažil se držet imperiální rozvědku od zjištění skutečného plánu. Mezitím Tycho a droid M-3PO tajně nakoupili Headhuntery a další vybavení. O dva týdny později vedl Wedge Pashe, Gavina a Porthu, Trandoshana z Cizinecké jednoty, ke skladu, kde technik vybíral počítačové jádro. Když Portha upustil jedno z jader a rozbil ho, Antilles použil starý pašerácký trik, který ho naučil Booster Terrik, aby technika přinutil vybrat to jádro, které chtěl. Podvod i tak přišel vniveč, protože na ně zaútočila skupina Imperiálnů. Antilles a ostatní se nebyli schopni ubránit, protože většina jejich hlídek byla mrtvá, jelikož Thyne je prodal, a tak je neměl kdo varovat. V zoufalství velitel zavolal Tychovi, který přiletěl v Headhunteru a pomohl jim dostat se do úkrytu. Corran Horn a Mirax Terrik utekli samostatně spolu s Inyri Forge. Trojice se setkala se Zekkou Thyneem, který chtěl Corrana zabít, nakonec však Flekáče zabila Inyri. Vyjádřila politování nad jejím vztahem se zločincem a rozhodla se připojit k Rogueům. V té době Ackbar vydal rozkaz, aby shodili štíty do osmnatřiceti hodin. Jelikož si při útěku ze skladiště zlomil žebra, nemohl létat, a tak se přidal k Ielle, Mirax a M-3PO, kteří měli peřprogramovat stavebního droida. Winter, Tycho, Gavin, Ooryl a Inyri měli převzít velení nad výpočetním střediskem, zatímco zbytek Rogueů spolu s Asyr bez nemocného Shiela a Nawary kryli misi v Headhunterech, které Tycho koupil. Brzy na to Antilles, Terrik a Wessiri v přestrojení za imperiální důstojníky cestovali na obrovského stavebního droida, jehož posádce vysvětlili, že se jedná o nečekanou bezpečnostní kontrolu. Rychle převzali nad droidem kontrolu a změnili jeho trasu tak, aby musela být celá oblast evakuována. Soudní proces s Tychem Celchuem Jedinou dobrou událostí bylo, že novorepublikové síly nalezl Aril Nunb, která však byla nakažena Krytoským virem, ale včas se jí dostalo bactové lázně, a tak se brzy vyléčila. Ysanne Isard uprchla z Coruscantu, ale zanechala za sebou spoušť - stovky tisíc ne-lidských obyvatel byly nakaženy Krytosem, který se rychle šířil, dal se však vyléčit bactou, což zcela vyčerpalo její zásoby v Nové republice. Nedlouho po dobytí Coruscantu byl Wedge informován generálem Crackenem, že Tycho Celchu byl zatčen na základě obvinění ze zrady a vraždy poručíka Horna. Ačkoli Antilles byl oslavován jako hrdina osvobozování hlavní planety, nedokázal se připojit ke všudepřítomným oslavám. Jelikož eskadře Rogue chyběli dva piloti, připojili se k nim bothanka Asyr Sei'lar a Inyri Forge, které při shazování coruscantských štítů prokázali své pilotní dovednosti. Wedge zcela pohrdal politizací Corranovi smrti; pilot se stal "ikonou" Nové republiky a byl označen za oběť Impéria, zatímco Tycho byl hanlivě označován za krutého vraha. Nové uniformy eskadry byly navrženy na památku zesnulého pilota. Na místě, kde Corran údajně zahynul, byl postaven památník a byl uspořádán smuteční obřad, kterého se zúčastnily tisíce lidí a který byl vysílán na HoloNetu. Antilles měl při obřadu pronést proslov a využil ho k tomu, aby navedl občany Nové republiky, aby se nevzdávali a nadále vytrvali v boji proti Impériu. Když většina lidí odešla z tribun, které byly postaveny okolo památníku, bylo místo zničeno náloží, kterou na dálku odpálila Palpatinova protipovstalecká jednotka. Antilles žádal o možnost promluvit o Tychovi před Prozatimní radou, a to i přes varvání radních Fey'lyi, Acbara a Organy, že nemá žádnou šanci přesvědčit celou radu o kapitánově nevině bez vojenského soudu. Wedge je upozornil na Tychovi činy, většině radních však přišli jeho důkazy slabé. Na konci zasedání mu Airen Cracken řekl o nových důkazech proti Tychovi - novorepublikové rozvědka našla úplatky na účtech vytvořených na Tychovo jméno a jeho spojitost se smrtí Brora Jace. Antilles naléhal, aby alespoň proces oddálili, aby se na něj Tycho a jeho právník Nawara Ven mohli lépe připravit. Také jim vyhrožoval, že rezignuje - jelikož na sebe úřitahoval značnou pozornost jako hrdina Aliance a Nové republiky, veřejnost by to jistě zaznamenala. Wedge navštívil Tycha spolu s Nawarou Venem, bývalým právníkem, který souhlasil, že bude Celchua obhajovat před vojenským soudem. Eskadra Rogue byla poté poslána, aby získala bactu, kterou uloupil válečný lord Zsinj, ze vesmírné stanice nad planetou Yag'Dhul. Po brífinku Wedge vzal stranou Asyr a mluvil s ní o romantickém vztahu, který se rozvíjel mezi ní a Gavinem Darklighterem. Po návratu na Coruscant se rozhodl pozvat Iellu Wessiri, k níž choval stále silnější city, na přátelskou večeři. K jeho velkému překvapení byl v jejím bytě i její manžel Diric, který byl pokládán za mrtvého, avšak imperiálové ho pouze uvěznili a mu se poté podařilo utéct. Wedgovi myšlenky na večeři ztroskotaly. Jejich rozhovor byl přerušen, když mu na komlink volala Mirax a požádala ho, aby za ní přišel na Pulsar Skate, protože na stanice nabrala něco, co by mohlo zničit celou Novou republiku. Antilles pěchal do hangáru, kde se dozvěděl, že Qlaern Hirf, vratix, stvoření, které yrábělo bactu, ho chce požádat, aby je zastupoval před Prozatimní radou, jelikož se chtěli připojit k Nové republice. Jako dar mu přislíbili zásilku bacty a také pomoc při vývoji jině látky, která by pomohla při boji s Krytosem. Jelikož bactové kartely si po celou Galaktickou občanskou válku zachovávaly neutralitu, aby mohly obchodovat s oběmi stranami, bylo Wedgovi jasné, proč ho Mirax tak rychle zavolala. Republika by si tak proti sobě poštvala Thyferru, která vyráběla nejvíce bacty na trhu a to by byl pro Coruscant zamořený Krytosem konec. Wedge byl povolán jako svědek v Tychově procesu. Antilles se na lavici předvoláných necítil vůbec dobře a byl nervózní, protože věděl, že Halla Ettyk, která věřila v Tychovu vinu, použije jeho svědectví proti jeho příteli. Po skončení jeho svědectví byl Wedge obtěžován holoreportéry. pomohl mu však Diric Wessiri, který ho odvedl do části soudní budovy, kam veřejnost nesměla. Ten večer šel Wedge s Wessiriovými na večeři. Přestože on a Iella stáli na opačných stranách soudního procesu, zůstali dobrými přáteli. Rozumněl si i s Diricem, který udržoval jeho víru v Tychovu nevinu. Po odložení soudního procesu byla eskadra Rogue poslána na Ryloth, aby vyjednávala o koupi velkého množství Ryllu, který se ukázal jako nejvhodnější látka pro vývoj účinnější léčby Krytosu než bacta, jenž přislíbil Qlaern Hirf. Wedge strávil celou cestu na Pulsar Skate s Mirax, která se po Corranově smrti zhroutila, protože před jeho "posledním letem" si navzájem slíbili, že spolu po dobytí Coruscantu začnou žít. Po návratu na Coruscant dal admirál Ackbar Wedgovi a ostatním Rogueům za úkol doprovodit konvoj s bactou z korporace Xucphra. Eskadra letěla do systému Alderaan, kde se s loděmi měla setkat, ale dorazili příliš pozdě - Zsinjův hvězdný destruktor Železná pěst zničil celý konvoj, z mnohých lodí nezůstaly ani naváděcí majáky. Wedge byl velmi sklíčený, protože Pulsar Skate, Miraxina loď, byla součástí konvoje. Eskadra Rogue strávila následujících deset dnů honěním zbytků Palpatinovi protipovstalecké aliance/skupiny, teroristické skupiny, která po smrti svého vůdce Kirtana Loora začala útočit na nejrůznějších místech. Žádná z těch misí však pro Wedge nebyla tak těžká jako pohřeb Dirica Wessiriho, kterého Isard přetvořila na jednoho ze svých "spících agentů", a poslala ho, aby zabil Loora a svou manželku, která ho byla nucena zabít, dříve než si uvědomila, že je to on. Iella z toho byla úplně zničená a Wedge se ji snažil podporovat a utěšovat. Diric mu přirostl k srdci, a tak nebylo ani pro něj jednoduché vyrovnat se s jeho smrtí. Jeho smutek byl však odlehčen, když zjistil, že Mirax Terrik, kterou do té doby považoval za mrtvou, přežila, protože s konvojem neabsolvovala závěrečný skok, ale převezla bactu na Borleias, kde se ve výzkumném zařízení Alderaan Biotics pracovalo na přípravě rylcy, jenž měla pomoct s léčbou Krytosu. Bactová válka Deset dní po odletu Lusankyi se konal slavnostní ceremoniál, kde Mon Mothma předala členům eskadry nově vymyšlenou medaili a nejvyšší možné ocenění - coruscantskou hvězdu za chrabrost. Po přijmutí ocenění Antilles mluvil s Borskem Fey'lyou, který byl naštvaný, že komandér kóduje zprávy od Asyr jako nejtajnější. Jejich hádka byla přerušena příchodem Luka Skywalkera. Skywalker zjistil, že Corran je ve skutečnosti potomkem Jedie z Klonových válek jménem Nejaa Halcyon, a nabídl mu, aby se k němu přidal, že by ho vycvičil na rytíře Jedi. Corran to však odmítl, protože před svým útěkem slíbil ostatním vězňům, že porazí Isard a osvobodí je. Fey'lya jim však řekl, že žádný hon na ředitelku imperiální rozvědky se konat nebude, jelikož mají jiné rozkazy týkající se útoku na válečného lorda Zsinje. Horn ihned odstoupil že své funkce, aby mohl proti Isard vést svou vlastní válku, a postupně se němu přidal i zbytek pilotů, s výjimkou Pashe Crackena, jenž byl synem ředitele zpravodajské služby, a jehož přítomnost ve skupině by vzbudila dojem, že se jim někteří lidé z velitelství Nové republiky snaží pomoct. Po čase se ukázalo, že opustit Novou republiku a přijít o její podporu bude velkým problémem, ale Wedge si byl jistý, že udělal správnou věc. Spolu s Tychem se ujal plánování partyzánské války proti Isard, která s pomocí imperiální flotily ovládla Thyferru a udržovala místní obyvatele ve strachu, kvůli neustálé přítomnosti hvězdných destruktorů Lusankya, Virulence ''a ''Corrupter. Antilles měl k dispozici deset pilotů z eskadry Rogue a přislíbenou pomoc od Winter a Mirax, která začala chodit s Corranem, což Wedge nesmírně potěšilo. Antilles se také spojil s Protiimperiální organizací, kterou vedla Elscol Loro, bývalá pilotka z eskadry, a Sixtus Quin. Jelikož byli zbaveni podpory Republiky, přišli i o své stíhačky a veškeré vybavení. Jedinou stíhačku a astromecha vlastnil Corran, který ji nikdy oficiálně Republice nepřenechal. Nákup vybavení nebyl nijak velkým problémem, jelikož Isard během soudního procesu s Tychem převedla na jeho účet deset miliónů kreditů, aby ho usvědčila. Navíc se jim podařilo prodat Z-95 Headhuntery, každý za zhruba milión kreditů, jelikož to byly historické stroje, o než měli zájem sběratelé, muzea a zábavní parky. Pash Cracken jim nabídl, aby jako svou základnu využili stanici Yag'Dhul, která byla Novou republikou prohlášena za neobyvatelnou, což Antillesovým Rogueům vyhovovala, protože při případném útoku by nevystavili nebezpečí žádné civilisty. Krátce před odletem z Coruscantu se k nesourodé skupině připojila i Iella Wessiri. Všichni se sešli na instruktáži, kde společně probrali situaci a úkoly, které je čekají. Kvůli stálému nedostatku vybavení a munice vyslal Corrana, Mirax a Gavina na Tatooine k Huffovi Darklighterovi, Gavinově strýčkovi, který by jim v tomto ohledu mohl pomoct. Ostatní se mezitím přesunuli na stanici a začali se na ní zabydlovat. Winter zjistila, že možné skladiště náhradních dílů do X-wingu v soustavě Rishi, kam se Wedge a Ooryl následně vypravili. Při přistání jejich lodi repulzory selhali, a tak se Ooryl pustil do oprav, zatímco Wedge vyjednával o nákupu součástek. Bohužel se ukazalo, že by se s nich daly postavit pouze dvě stíhačky, což bylo mnohem méně než doufali. Kvůli opravám a zdlouhavé domluvě s h'kigskou komunitou, která planetu obývala, byli se svým harmonogramem o čtyři dny pozadu. Zatímco se Wedge snažil dohnat spánek po náročné cestě, byl probuzen Emtreyem, jehož Winter a Tycho odkoupili od Nové rpeublikyspolu se všemi stíhačkami a astromechy poté, co byly prohlášeny za vojenský poškozený přebytek, protože jim chyběly pé el jedničky - piloti. Zraii a jeho tým odstoupili také, díky čemuž měli úplný technický personál. Jelikož jejich X-wingy již nepatřili k armádě Nové republiky, nemohli mít standartní znaky a barvy, a tak si nechali stíhačky přemalovat každý podle svého. Wedge si vybral černou barvu od křídfel dozadu a na příď zlatozelenou šachovnici, což byly barvy, které chtěl jeho otec použít do loga své vlastní sítě čerpacích stanic, kterou plánoval založit, toho se ovšem nedožil. Po prohlídce stance s Tychem přistála Pulsar Skate, která přivezla Corrana, Mirax a Gavina z Tatooine a nového člověka, Miraxina otce Boostera Terrika, jehož Wedge velice rád viděl. Ve stejnou dobu na základnu přiletěli i Elscol, Sixtus a jejich skupina. Antilles začal intenzivní a detailní plánování pro to, čemu on sám říkal Bactová válka. Rozhodl se nalákat Isardiny destruktory, které chránily Thyferru, aby je mohli postupně zničit. Nejlepším způsobem, jak je rozdělit, bylo přinutit Isard, aby musela chránit konvoje převážející bactu. Začali tedy na takové konvoje útočit - jejich první akce tohoto charakteru byla v systému Chorax. Poté, co byly zničeny thyferrské obranné síly, které frachťáky doprovázely, členové kovoje souhlasili, že za doprovodu Rogueů odvezou bactu na Coruscant a na planety, kde byla potřeby. Než Mirax a Corran odvezli Iellu Wessiri a Elscolinu skupinu na Thyferru, kde se měli setkat s Ashernskými rebely, Wedge nabídl Boosteru Terrikovi, aby pilotoval Mimban Cloudrider, který je tam měl dopravit. Terrik odmítl a řekl, že při svém pobytu na Kesselu ztratil chuť k velení velkých lodí, ale požádal Antillese, aby mohl řídit stanici, kde by mohl projednávat své obchody, čímž by pro Antillesovi Rogue získal zásoby i informace. Wedge souhlasil. Booster začal rychle zvyšovat jejich přijmy díky šetření energie a nabráním původního obyvatelstva zpět. Booster na stanici pozval Koh'shaka, twi'leka z Rylothu, s nímž chtěl vyjednávat o obchodu. Spolu s ním přiletěl i Tal'dira, válečník, s nímž se Wedge již setkal při diplomatické misi na Rylothu. Antilles a Tal'dira spolu hovořii a twi'lek naznačil, že by se k nim on a několik dalších válečníků z jeho světa chtělo přidat v boji proti Isard. Když mu Wedge nabídl, aby se připojili, Tal'dira dychtivě přijal. K Antillesovým Rogueům se připojil ještě jeden pilot, Bror Jace, kterého Corran a Mirax přivezli z Thyferry. Jace zfalšoval svou smrt, aby mohl na své domovské planetě pomoct při organizaci spolupráce korporace Zaltin a ashernských rebelů. Jeho místo u odboje zaujala Iella spolu s Elscol a její organizací, zatímco Bror letěl na Yag'Dhul. Poté, co Rogueové začali napadat konvoje s bactou, začala Isard posílat hvězdné destruktory, takže další nájezdy se staly nemožnými. Jace řekl Antillesovi, že Ashernové se nabourali do navigačních počítačů tří frachťáků, takže doletí na jiné místo, než destruktor. Když Rogueové přiletěli do systému, kapitán konvoje se odmítl vzdát, protože jim Isard řekla, že zabije jejich rodiny, pokud ji zradí. Antilles je přesvědčil, že Isard blafuje, a nabídl jim pomoc pozemní skupiny, jenž by na Thyfeře mohla jejich rodiny evakuovat. Pouze jedna loď, Xucphra Alazhi, dále vzdorovala, a tak Antilles nařídil Darklighterovi a Shielovi, aby ji odzbrojili. Wedge poté jim poté napovídal, že jsou schopni vypnout jejich systémy podpory života, a tak kapitán neochotně souhlasil s kapitulací. Jakmile se Gavin, Riv a dva Twi'lekové oddělili, aby Alazhi ''doprovodili na Coruscant, do systému přiletěl ''Corrupter ''a zahradil jim cestu, přičemž zničil frachťák a zabil Twi'leky a Shiela. Gavin jen o vlásek unikl, když naslepo skočil do hyperprostoru, všichni si však mysleli, že je mrtvý. S polovinou letky se Antilles vrátil zpět na základnu. Darklighter, který se po slepém skoku vrátil na stanici, jim pověděl, že na Halanitu, měsíci, kde se ukrýval, byla zničena kolonie, jenž od Rogueů přebrala bactu. Na měsíc přiletěl ''Corrupter ''spolu s Thyferrskýmé domoobrany, kterou vedla Erisi Dlarit. Chtěl tak ukázat, co se stane s těmi, kteří přijmou ukradenou bactu. Wedge se následně rozhodl zničit jednu z kolonií Thyferry, čímž by Isard vrátil úder. Také zařídil, aby byla všechna bacta vyměňována s pašeráky za zbraně a munici. Ti pak bactu prodávaly za nižší cenu než Isard planetám, kde byla potřeba. Před odletem na další misi se k nim připojili tři další spojenci - Gandové, tak zvaní ruetsavii, přiletěli aby posoudili, zda je Ooryl Qrygg hoden být považován za janwine, což byla mezi Gandy téměř největší pocta, jakou mohl Gand za svůj život dosáhnout. Mise je zavedla na planetu Qreta 5, kde se nacházela jedna z thyferrských kolonií produkující bactu. Nálet provedli v noci, aby tak minimalizovali ztráty na životech civilistů. Zničili závod a po sestřelení Thyferrských pilotů přiletěl Booster s konvojem pašeráckých frachťáků, kteří odvezli bactu. Antilles ho také požádala, aby se co nejlépe postarali o přeživší a sirotky. Rogueové nadále udržovali konstantní tlak na Isard, když v různě velkých skupinách bleskově útočili na nejrůznější cíle. Mezitím začali Terrikovi skánět obrovské množství protonových torpéd a odpalovacích systémů, které měly být použity při závěrečné bitvě, jenž naplánovali Wedge, Booster a Tycho: nalákat alespoň část imperiální flotily na Yag'Dhul, kde by byla zachycena tažnými paprsky a byla by přemluvena, aby se vzdala pod hrozbou nespočtu zamířených torpéd a třaskavých střel. Booster a Mirax zařídili dodávky od Talona Karrda, který s nimi dohodl, že zboží vždy přeloží na vybraných místech do Terrikových lodí doprovázenými Roguey. Jedna z takovýchto předávek proběhla v systému Alderaan, byla však přerušena příletem ''Corrupteru ''a ''Aggregatoru, interdiktoru, který si Isard vypujčila od válečného lorda Teradoca. Wedge a jeho letka provedli první nálet na Corrupter, zatímco Tycho a jeho skupina provedli druhý. Z nenadání se z Hřbitova vynořil Valiant, lehký křižník třídy Carrack, který byl před mnoha lety součástí flotily, jenž měla za úkol chránit Další naději, loď odvážející z Alderaanu všechny zbraně. Jak se později ukázalo, loď přiletěla, protože Tychova stíhačka vysílala identifikační kód Další naděje. Velitel Rogue se rozhodl využít zaskočení nepřátel, a tak Tychova letka zaútočila na Corrupter, Aggregator ''mezitím unikl do hyperstoru. Antilles s kapitánem hvězdného destruktoru dojednal kapitulaci imperiálních plavidel s tím, že vyzvednou jejich únikové moduly a evakuovat je do bezpečí. Jelikož byla ''Valiant ''podřízen Tychovým rozkazům, připojil se k nim při cestě zpět na stanici, čímž Rogueové ziskali další loď ke svým silám. Jakmile M-3PO získal plnou kontrolu nad lodními systémy, bylo mu a Aril Nunb svěřeno její velení. Museli řešit otázku bezpečnosti v Karrdově organizaci, protože Booster si byl jistý, že nikdo z jeho lidí je neprozradil.Terrik také slíbil, že začne skupovat součástky (elektrické cívky, zaměřovací čočky turbolaserů) pro destruktory, aby měla Isard problém je sehnat, případně že by jí podstrčil vadné. Také začal vyjednávat o koupi generátoru gravitačních studen, který chtěli nainstalovat na yag'dhulskou stanici. Antilles od zdrojů Nové republiky zjistili, že kapitán ''Avarice, Sair Yonka, odcestoval na Elshandruu Pica za svou milenkou Aellyn Jandi, manželkou imperiálního moffa, před nímž tento románek tajili tím, že rozhlašovali, že kapitán přilétá na planetu za Kinou Margath, o níž však nevěděli, že už léta pracuje jako povstalecká agentka. Když tedy Yonka odletěl do klubu 27 hodin, který Kina vlastnila, Antilles a několik dalších Rogueů ho zastavili, aby se sním pokusili vyjednávat o jeho přechodu na jejich stranu. Yonka, který už nějakou dobu uvažoval o dostoupení z Isardiných služeb, protože ho iritovala její krvelačnost a nevyzpytatelnost, souhlasil. Jelikož Isard stále nemohla nalézt tajnou základnu Rogueů a ještě k tomu Yonka odešel z jejích služeb, přičemž s sebou vzal i Avarice, začala Antillesovy Rogue, aby podnikli útok na Thyferru, takže vydala rozkaz, aby bylo každý den pochytáno tisíc Vratixů, které po třiceti dnech plánovala popravit. Když Corran potvrdil, že se jedná o skutečné rozkazy, Wedge se rozhodl jednat. Poslední dodávka zboží od Karrda měla být dovezena do dvaceti čtyř hodin, tentokrát byl však konvoj doveden přímo na stanici, přestože věděli, že Isard má v Karrdově organizaci špionku. To ale bylo součástí Wedgova plánu, při němž potřeboval imperiální destruktory odlákat od Thyferry. Corran, který plán neznal, se cítil ošizený, že nic neví, a neustále se dožadoval, aby mu také řekli, co chtějí udělat. Kvůli tomu se dostal do křížku s Boosterem, až je Wedge v jejich hádce musel uklidnit. Po příletu Karrdových lodí a předání jejich nákladu, začali Rogueové očekávat Isardin přílet do dvou dnů, které plánovali využít na dokončení instalace odpalovacích systémů a generátoru gravitační studně. Když skončila instruktáž pilotů, Wedge zjistil, že Corran a Mirax se spolu zasnoubili, a měl z toho velkou radost. Zahájili evakuaci obyvatel stanice, zatímco některé frachťáky, stíhačky a Valiant ''se chystali na okraji systému ke skoku do hyperprotoru, který měli provést, až Isardiny lodě přietí. Když se ''Lusankya ''a ''Virulence ''objevily u stanice, Antilles a jeho lidé skočili směrem k Thyfeře, ve skuečnosti však cestovali do nedalekého systému, kde se setkali s Yonkou, kterýna ně čekal se svým destruktorem. ''Freedom, jak byla loď přejmenována, sice letěla pomaleji, za to však byli piloti odpočatí a připravení na bitvu. V době, kdy se dostali na Thyferru, Lusankya ''se již stihla vrátit od Yag'Dhulu, kde byla ''Virulence ''zachycena zažným paprskem, takže superdestruktor mohl skořit na pomoc Isard, nechal však v systému své stíhačky TIE. Mezi souboji s TIE vedl Antilles Rogue při náletu na ''Lusankyu, jejich torpéda byla podpořena palbou z frachťáků. Krátce poté zaznamenali, že směrem od planety letí neznámý raketoplán, pravděpodobně odvážející Isard, a tak Wedge poslal Tycha, Nawaru, Ooryla a Corrana, aby ji pronásledovali. Bylo potvrzeno, že v raketoplánu je Isard, a Tychovi se podařilo loď zničit. Mezitím do systému skočila Virulence, která se vzdala Boosterovi, jenž na ni následně naložil letku A-wingů pod vedením Pashe Crackena. Většina pilotů znovu zaútočila na Lusankyu. Antilles nabídl nabídl kapitánovi Lusankyi, Joaku Dryssovi, aby se vzdali, Drysso však odmítl, protože věřil, že jeho loď je neporazitelná. Během pokračujícího vyjednávání byl Drysso zabit svým podřízeným, poručíkem Waroenem, který následně s lodí kapituloval. Jakmile bitva na oběžné dráze skončila, Wessiri, Loro a Ashernové převzali kontrolu nad Thyferrou. Nicméně se ukázalo, že vězni, kteří měli být na Lusankye, nebyli k nalezení. Isard je pravděpodobně ukryla někam jinam již před několika měsíci. Thyferra se poté oficiálně připojila k Nové republice, která souhlasila, že zahájí pátrání po lusankyjských vězních. Wedge využil své postavení kapitána a za přítomnosti Tycha a Ielly oddal Corrana a Mirax, jejíž otec byl prozatím v dobré náladě, protože mu Airen Cracken, ředitel zpravodajské služby Nové republiky, dovolil, aby si nechal Virulence, ovšem pouze s omezenou výzbrojí. Tern veřer se konal večírek, kde všichni slavili jejich vítězství, svatbu Mirax a Corrana a Oorylovo prohlášení za janwuine. Vzhledem k tomu, že se jim podařilo porazit Isard, byla Nová republika ochotní přijmout je zpátky do svých služeb, aniž by se v jejich záznamech objevila zmínka o jejich rezignaci. Většina z pilotů souhlasila s návratem, bylo mezi nimi i několik výjimek: Nawara Ven, který se musel během bitvy o Thyferru katapultovat a přišel o nohu, se stal výkonným důstojníkem eskadry, kde ho nahradil Tal'dira, aby byl mezi Roguey zastoupen Twi'lek. Aril Nunb si ponechal velení Valiantu ''a vstoupila do novorepublikové flotily. Bror Jace se stal velitelem thyferrských aerokosmických obranných sil, jejichž výcvikem Rogueové strávili následující dva měsíce. Eskadra Wraith Nový typ eskadry Během školení Thyfeřanů začal Antilles přemýšlet o svyých zkušnostech a uvědomil si, že Rogueové vbyli často používání jako pozemní komando nebo zpravodajští pracovníci, i přestože byli piloti. Věděl, že při výběru nových pilotů při reorganizaci letky hrály roli i schopnosti mimo kokpit. Přišlo mu to poněkud zvláštní, jelikož hlavní předností pilotů eskadry Rogue bylo to, jak pilotují, a tak začal přemýšlet o založení nové letky, takové, která by prováděla pozemní akce a letecké by měla jen příležitostně. Při slavnostním příletu na Coruscant se setkali s druhou eskadrou Rogue, která byla sestavena na začátku Bactové války, aby udržovala morálku občanů Nové republiky. Kapitán dočasné eskadry, Hobbie Klivian, jim poslal nové souřadnice, kde na jejich návrat čekali holoreportéři a další lidé. Po přistání, kdy obě dvě eskadry předvedli své precizní letecké dovednoti, se Wedge pozdravil s Hobbiem a Wesem Jansonem. Oba piloti byli uvolněni ze svých instruktorských funkcí a mohli se vrátit k eskadře Rogue. Antilles byl rád, že jsou zpátky a řekl jim o svém nápadu založit novou eskadru. Antilles se setkal s admirálem Ackbarem a sdělil mu svůj úmysl založit eskadru, která by prováděla především pozemní a infiltrátorské akce. Jedním z jeho argumentů bylo, že eskadra vlastně nebude Novou republiku stát výcvik pilotů, protože chtěl využít zkrachovalce, kteří již leteckým výcvikem prošli. Také nebudou muset kupovat nové X-wingy, protože ty, které Rogueové používali během Bactové války, byly vlastně majetkem Tycha Celchua, za jehož kredity byly pořízeny. Tycho souhlasil, že stíhačky poskytne eskadře Rogue, ovšem pouze pokud zbylých dvanáct X-wingů připadne nové eskadře. Byl to právě Tycho, komu chtěl Wedge svěřit velení eskadry Rogue, zatímco on sám by létal s novou letkou. Hobbie by byl Tychovým zástupce a Wes Wedgovým. Acbar však plán zamítl, poté se však s Wedgem vsadil: dostane šanci vytvořit novou eskadru, pokud se do tří měsíců od chvíle, kdy zahájí svou činnost osvědší, může Wedge pokračovat s touto eskadrou nebo se vrátit k Rogueům; pokud se neosvědčí, přijme Wedge povýčení na generála a připojí se k Ackbarově štábu. Wedge již před tím dvě povýšení odmítl, protože potřeboval létat, ale věděl, že Nová republika by měla mít tento nový způsob využití stíhacích pilotů, a tak Ackbarovu nabídku přijal. Rogueové se připojili k flotile generála Sola pod Celchuovým velením, zatímco Antilles a Janson začali na folorské základně s výběrem pilotů do tehdy nazývané Šedé eskadry. Na Foloru se setkali s velitelem základny, Edorem Crespinem, který se stavěl proti přijetí výtržníků a pilotů se špatným rejstříkem, Wedge ho však přesvědčil, že se tak Nová republika vyzdvihne v očích obyčejných občanů, protože tím dokáže, že umí pomoci i lidem, kteří si klesli až na dno. thumb|left|237px|Antilles a Janson mezi piloty eskadry WraithMezi prvními piloty, které Antilles zařadil mezi kandidáty, byl poručík Myn Donos, velitel eskadry Talon, jejíž všichni piloti, kromě Donose, byli zabiti při jedné z misí. Myn kdysi sloužil u Corellianských ozbrojených sil jako sniper a přestože trpěl post-traumatickým stresem, Wedge ho v eskadře chtěl. Další byl Kell Tainer, bývalý člen Katarnských komand a demoliční expert, jehož otce před lety zabil Janson při misi pro Alianci rebelů. Kell často vykazoval známku paniky a zmatenosti, což ho téměř stálo kariéru, povedlo se mu však získat potřebné dovednosti, aby ho Wedge považoval za vhodného kandidáta. Jesmin Ackbar, neteř admirála Ackbara, se do letky přihlásila dobrovolně, jelikož vždycky, když byla členem jakékoli eskadry, ji její velitel odmítl poslat do akce, protože se bál hněvu jejího strýce, kdyby se jí něco stalo. Nejneobvyklejším kandidátem z třiačtyřiceti pilotů byl Voort saBinring, přezdívaný Piggy, vědecky upravená Gamorrean s geniálním intelektem a mírnější povahou než jiní zástupci jeho druhu. Po přijímacích pohovorech a dalším hodnocením získal Antilles deset pilotů, kteří spolu s ním a Jansonem tvořili Šedou eskadru: Myn Donos, Kell Tainer, Jesmin Ackbar, Voort saBinring, Thakwaash Hohass "Špunt" Ekwesh, vzpurná tatooiňanka Falynn Sandskimmer, v Síle citlivá členka Antarianských hraničářů Tyria Sarkin, lékař kyborg Ton Phanan, bývalý imperiální herec Garik "Hezoun" Loran a bothanský hacker Eurrsk "Drtič" Thri'ag. Antilles je všechny přivítal v jednotce a vysvětlil jim jejich neobvyklou funkci. Přidělil Jesmin jako svou wingmankou, zatímco Kellovi svěřil velení druhé letky a Wesovi třetí letky. Jako hlavní mechanik jednotky byl přidělen Corallian Cubber Daine. Po skončení prvního brífinku se Antilles setkal s Han Solem, který dorazil na Folor, aby doručil rozkary ohledně lovu na Zsinje, neoficiálně však porovnával a vyhodnocoval hazardní hry na základnách po celé Alianci, a tak jej Wedge vzal na noc v zábavních zařízeních. Krátce poté se znovu zaměřili na výcvik "nových" pilotů. Jejich cílem bylo zneškodnění nepřítele ve dvojicích, když jednomu selhaly zbraně, zatímco druhý přišel zaměřovací senzory. Tím se zvyšovala kolektivita a spolupráce v jednotce. Následující den se u snídaně rozpoutala diskuze o tom, kdo je nejlepší stíhací pilot v galaxii. Když Janson zmínil, že podle statistik a schopnosti přežít je nejlepším pilotem právě Wedge, vyvolalo to posměch ze strany Falynn Sandskimmer, která silně pochybovala, že její velitel je nyní schopen měřit se s novými, mladšími lidmi v tomto oboru. Wedge ji proto vyzval k souboji v repulzorovém nosiči rudy, s nímž ani neměl žádné zkušenosti. Jejich soupeření v Prasečím korytu sledovali všichni členové eskadry v brífinkové místnosti, kam jim Wes posílal záběry. Po většinu závodu se ve vedení střídali, v cílové rovince však Antilles využil repulzory svého stroje a přistál na Falynniném, čímž ji zatlačil k zemi a zpomalil ji, a tak se k cíli dostal jako první. Ještě toho dne nabyla čedá eskadra oficiální označení: eskadra Wraith. Také získali zásobovacího důstojníka, droida 3PO, Skřípala. Při přípravě na cvičení hyperprostorových skoků zachytila Jesmin komunikační přenosy na imperiálním kanálu. Antilles přerušil odletový manévr a uvědomil folorskou základnu o možném nebezpečí. Bylo potvrzeno, že se jedná o imperiální hvězdný destruktor ''Implacable ''pod velením admirála Apwara Trigita, bývalého imperiálního důstojníka, který nyní pracoval pro Zsinje. Generál Crespin zahíjil evakuaci základny a nechal Trigita, aby vybombardoval komplex na opačné straně Foloru, sloužící jako návnada. Kvůli problémům frachťáku ''Borleias, byla eskadra Wraith a Modrá eskadra, kterou osobně vedl generl Crespin, poslána, aby mu získala trochu času. Trigit si mezitím uvědomil svou chybu a přiblížil se ke skutečné základně. Antilles navrhl, aby vypočítali místo, kde TIE a Implacable ''s největší pravděpodobností přetnou Prasečí koryto, kde by na ně obě dvě eskadry poškaly. Tainer, Ekwesh a dva členové Modré eskadry byli posláni dále na sever, aby svým kolegům oznámili přílet nepřátelských stíhaček. Zatímco Antillesovi a Crespinovi lidé bojovali s TIE, Kell přišel s plánem, aby se čtyři pozorovatelé pomocí identifikačních signálů "vydávali" za frachťák YT-1300 a dva X-wingy tak, aby působili jako piloti eskadry Rogue a Leia Organa na palubě ''Millennium Falconu. Trigit, jehož lidé bez problémů dešifrovali zastaralý kód, pomocí nějž "Falcon a Rogueové" vysílali, se začal soustředit na hod těchto "tří" lodí, čímž umožnil frachťáku a stíhacím pilotů uniknout. Na Antillesův návrh zamířila celá skupina z Foloru do soustavy Dolodrums. Wedge byl ohromen schopnostmi svých nových pilotů, protože nezaznamenali žádnou ztrátu a prokázali velkou kreativitu a iniciativu. Eskadra a raketoplán Narra, který pilotoval Cubber Daine, byli vytaženi z hyperprostoru dvacet sedm vteřin před dokončením skoku. Jejich X-wingům, astromechům a osobním datapadům byla vymazána paměť a vráceno tovární nastavení, což způsobily bomby Empion. Vzhledem ke ztrátě jejich navigačního kurzu a nedostatku paliva rozhodl Antilles, že zamíří k nejbližší planetě v systému, Xobome 6, kde vy mohli provést opravy v atmosféře stíhaček, zatímco Cubber a Kell prováděli jejich opravu ve vakuu. Stíhačka Tona Phanana byla v dezolátním stavu, a tak Hezoun navrhl, aby ho použili jako návnadu, Wedge však namítl, že nepřátelé by měli být schopni detekovat živého pilota. Loran a Tainer příšli s propracovaným plánem, aby "infiltrátora", který by byl vytažen na nepřátelskou loď, skryli do pašovací schránky Narry, k níž by připojili manevrovací trysky, astromecha a generátory energie z Tonova X-wingu a laserový kanón, z nějž by ovšem odebrali nedůležité součásti. Wedge zdráhavě souhlasil s jejich - podle jeho názoru - šíleným plánem. Zatímco Wraithové řekali skrytí v pásu asteroidů, Piggy, který byl dovnitř schránky umístěn kvůli vrstvě jeho podkožního tuku, díky němuž mimo atmosféru vydržel mnohem déle, čekal, až jej vyzvedne nepřátelská loď, jenž tam pravděpodobně nastražila bombu Empion. Povýšení na generála thumb|218px|Generál Wedge AntillesPoté požádal o přeložení na zem a bylo mu svěřeno velení demoličního týmu, který zahrnoval téměř dvě stě lidí a čtyři stavební droidy. Měli za úkol srovnat se zemí budovy a části města na Coruscantu, které byly poničené válkou tak, že už se nedaly spravit. Antilles pouze dohlížel na automatizované droidy a zasahoval, pokud se v cestě objevily překážky či nějací civilisté. Během Antillesových pozemních prací cítil Corran Horn skrz Sílu zmizení své manželky Mirax. Byl sice informován generálem Airenem Crackenem, že Mirax byla poslána na tajnou misi na pomoc novorepublikové rozvědce, ale Horn si byl i tak jistý, že se jí něco stalo. Měsíc po jeho přeložení si Wedge všiml, že jeden z jeho stavebních droidů narazil na zvláštně upravenou a obrněnou budovu. Rozhodoval se, jestli má droida zastavit - znovu ho aktivovat by zabralo tři dny- nebo jestli ho má nechat, aby budovu zbořil. Rozhodl se pro první možnost. Když se jeho tým dostal dovnitř, vyskočila na ně neobvykle velká krysa, která je napadla, posádce se ji však podařilo zabít dřív, než mohla někomu doopravdy ublížit. Poté, co mrtvolu odklidili, konečně uviděli, co našli - tajné císařovo výslechové centrum. Hned další den se za nimi přišel podívat admirál Ackbar spolu s Lukem a Leiou, aby viděli vybavení, které Wedgův tým našel, ačkoli se objevila další zvláštní krysa a rozbila přes noc většinu věcí. I tak však Skywalker našel v troskách detektor, který dokázal poznat, jestli je osoba schopná používat Sílu, což přispělo k Lukově snaze obnovit řád Jedi a najít vhodné kandidáty. Když se Skywalker dostal při hledání osob citlivých v Síle do kolonie Eol Sha, slíbil, že Nová republika přestěhuje obyvatele osoby na nějaké bezpečnější místo. Wedge se dobrovolně přihlásil na velení této oprace. Jeho tým převezl členy kolonie na Dantooine a postavil plně soběstačnou osadu, ve které se mohli usadit. Vyslanec na Adumaru V 13 PBY začal Antilles zkoumat svůj osobní život. Uvědomil si, že jeho vztah s Qwi Xux byl téměř jediným prvkem jeho života, který existoval mimo sféru jeho kariéry. thumb|left|Wedge a Iella krátce před bitvou o AdumarPoslední věc, o níž ji poprosil, aby mu řekla bylo vysvětlení, jak ztratil její přátelství. Vysvětlila mu, že ho milovala, ale když pracoval jako strážce Qwi Xux, nesnesla pomyšlení, že už s ním nemůže být, a tak se rozhodla zbavit své náklonnosti k němu. Antilles byl zklamaný. Byl na odchodu, když si uvědomil, že by byla obrovská chyba teď odejít a že chyb už tak udělal víc než dost. Odmítl odejít z místnosti a políbil Iellu. Oba si uvědomili, že jsou do sebe zamilovaní. Wedge téměř Iellu požádal o ruku, ale ona ho přesvědčila, aby počkal do skončení adumarské mise. Před návratem do své kajuty strávil s Iellou noc. Několik měsíců po skončení mise na Adumaru se Antilles a Wessiri vzali na Coruscantu. Mírové mise V té době se Wedgovi a Ielle narodila dcera Syal, pojmenovaná podle Antillesovi ztracené sestry, a zhruba o rok později Myri, jenž měla jméno podle dětské přezdívky Mirax Terrik Horn, Wedgovy nejlepší přítelkyně. Konec války s Impériem Po podepsání smlouvy se konala svatba Luka Skywalkera a Mary Jade. Antilles byl potěšen, když se dozvěděl, že jeho přítel našel trvalou lásku a spolu s Hanem Solo začal plánovat Lukovu rozlučku se svobodou. Těsně před obřadem mluvil Wedge a Han s Lukem a sdíleli s ním zkušenosti s manželského života. Antilles odmítl nechat Skywalkera svatbu odložit. Místo toho shromáždil některé Jedie a piloty z eskadry Rogue, aby se pokusili zastavit útočníky. Poslal Corrana a Kama, aby odrazili útok swoopů, Chewbaccu střežit ventilační systém a pozdě příchozí Hobbieho a Wese hlídat místnost, ve které zůstaly děti. On, Tycho a Gavin hlídali hlavní vchod před swoopery. I přes jejich úsilí se moff Derran Takkar dostal do obřadní síně a hrozil uvolněním počítačového viru, který by přerušil veškerou komunikaci v Nové republice. Luke ho však přesvědčil, aby to nedělal a svatba dopadla dobře. S koncem Galaktické občanské války odešel Antilles do výslužby a užíval si života s rodinou na Coruscantu. Jelikož většina Rogueů (Tycho, Hobbie, Corran a Wes) odešli také, bylo potřeba vybrat nového velitele eskadry. Wedge a Tycho se shodli, že nejlepší volbou bude Gavin Darklighter a předali mu velení. Nechali pro něj zhotovit prsten se znakem eskadry a povýšili ho na plukovníka. Yuuuzhanvongská válka Návrat do služby Obléhání Borleiasu thumb|left|200px|Wedge po pádu Coruscantu Den po útěku z Coruscantu svolal Antilles své vyšší důstojníky, poradce a přátele a požádal je o nápady protiútoku proti Vongům. Sestavil svůj vlastní obranný systém a jmenoval Luka Skywalkera vůdcem speciálních operací, Maru Jade Skywalker šéfkou zpravodajského oddělení, Landa Calrissiana proviantem základny a Boostera Terrika komunikačním důstojníkem. Spolu s nimi pracovala Danni Quee, která se snažila vyhledávat Yuuzhanvongská zařízení a zneškodňovat je, Corran Horn a Ninora Birt. Šest dní po útěku flotily z Coruscantu byl Wedge překvapen příchodem Garika "Hezouna" Lorana, který z hlavní planety galaxie uprchl spolu s Wraithy a přivezl pro Antillese "zásilku" - Iellu, Myri a Syal. Wedge, který už necelý týden nevěděl, co se s jeho rodinou stalo, byl nadšený a odpadla z něj část starosti, která ho již několik dní sužovala. Iella byla jmenována ředitelkou novorepublikové rozvědky, a tím uvolnila Maru Jade Skywalker, která tuto funkci do té doby zastávala, aby se mohla věnovat svým povinnostem jako Jedi. Mezitím mu Iella řekla, že našla v pokoji Skywalkerových lajtsky umístěné odposlouchávací zařízení, jehož snímač byl umístěn zase v pokoji Tycha Celchua. Měsíc od začátku obléhání Borleiasu přiletěli Jagged Fel, Jaina Solo a Kyp Durron z Hapesu. Jaina požádala o možnost vybudovat vlastní letku, kde by mohla experimentovat s technikami v Síle, ale Luke jí nabídl velení eskadry Slunečních dvojčat, zatímco by byl na průzkumné misi na Coruscantu. Solo také chtěla nějak využít ztotožnění s Yuuzhanvongskou bohyní klamu Yun-Harlou v psychologické válce. Antilles schválil její přeložení a souhlasil i s její léčkou o bohyni. Jagged a Kyp se také připojili k eskadře, takže Felovu eskadru Vanguard vedla poručík Shawnkyr Nuruodo. V době kdy se Skywalkerovi a Wraithové vrátili z průzkumné mise na Coruscantu byla základna na Borleiasu pod neustálým útokem a Antilles tajně přesouval všechny zraněné. Luka Skywalkera jmenoval velitelem eskadry Černý měsíc a dospěl k závěrečné části svého plánu; porazit Czulkanga Laha a evakuovat celou borleiaskou základnu. Své nejlepší důstojníky informoval falešném plánu Hvězdné kopí a lambentovém krystalu, který by přinutil Vongy útočit, až když by to chtěl on (k výtvoru lambentového krystalu - yuuzhanvongského původu - využili stroje, což Vongy štvalo). Jakmile Czulkangovi bojovníci zaútočili, nařídil Antilles dokončení evakuace a zahájil operaci Císařův oštěp - kapitán Eldo Davip, velitel Lusankyi a jediný člen posádky lodi, měl za úkol pilotovat destruktor ke světolodi klanu Lah, vrazit to něj a uniknout v Y-wingu. Věřil, že zemře, ale eskadry Rogue z Černý měsíc se vrátili na pomoc poté, co Lusankya zničila světoloď klanu Lah. Posily zničily koralskipper a Darklighter, který nevěděl, že je to Antilles, kdo řídí stíhačku, řekl: "Synku, jestli se někdy naučíš pilotovat tak, aby to aspoň z poloviny odpovídalo tvé kuráži, staneš se nejlepším pilotem všech dob." Wedge se začal smát. Pak opustil systém spolu se zbytkem flotily. Osobnost a schopnosti Charakteristika thumb|226px|Wedge ve svém oblíbeném oblečení Wedge Antilles byl lidský muž se světlou pletí, tmavě hnědými vlasy a oříškově hnědýma očima. Jako dospělý měřil 1.7 metrů a vážil 77 kilogramů. Antilles byl optimista, byl známý svým smyslem pro humor, ale v kokpitu stíhačky byl vždycky vážný. Ačkoli neovládal Sílu, mnoho Jediů ho v ní dokázalo vycítit, protože byl silnou osobností. Jako mladík měl rád sabacc a corellianské pivo, čímž si přiblížil mnoho svých krajanů, včetně Wese Jansona. Jeho nejbližším přítelem byl Tycho Celchu, který pro něj byl jako bratr. Po spolupráci s Lukem Skywalkerem, Han Solem, Leiou a Landem Calrissianem se i oni zařadili do blízkého kruhu jeho přátel. Wedge byl ke svým přátelům loajální, věřil v ně a neváhal riskovat svou práci a kariéru, aby je podporoval v tom, o čem si myslel, že je správná věc. Pro Antillese byla nesmírně důležitá jeho rodina. Miloval svou manželku a dcery a zbožňoval čas, který s nimi mohl strávit. Wedge nenáviděl politiku, zejména zásahy diplomacie do vojenských a soukromých záležitostí. Byl skeptický k politikům, kteří sledovali své cíle, místo aby se snažili udržet pořádek a mír. I přes nechuť k politice si jako generál vyvinul svůj vlastní způsob, jak se v nejrůznějších situacích zachovat, přesto se však cítil lépe mezi piloty. Morálka thumb|left|274px|Wedge a Luke při oslavě po bitvě o EndorWedge byl známý svým smyslem pro etiku, cítil potřebu chovat se čestně. Jeho chování by se dalo přirovnat k chování podle jedijského kodexu, zejména respektování míru a soucitu. I když byl rozzuřený, nepřestával se těmito zásadami řídit. Jednou, když si myslel, že jeho blízká přítelkyně Mirax Terrik byla zabita, vedl útok proti domnělému pachateli. Toužil pomstít Mirax a oplatit její smrt, nakonec se ale uklidnil a vyjednával podmínky kapitulace. Profesní ambice Antilles byl spolu s Soontirem Felem, Tychem Celchuem a Han Solem považován za nejlepšího a nejschopnějšího pilota té doby. I přes své úspěchy v oblasti taktiky si Antilles nemyslel, že by byl vhodný pro vyšší velení. Admirál Ackbar s ním nesouhlasil a myslel si, že Wedge by byl příkladným generálem, a tak ho přesvědčil, aby povýšení přijmul, a ukázalo se, že měl pravdu - Antilles se ukázal jako velmi úspěšný velitel. Vztahy Mala Tinero thumb|Wedge a MalaKdyž Wedge v osmnácti pracoval na Gus Talon, zamiloval se do Maly Tinero. Její otec Rallo nebyl z jejich vztahu nijak nadšený, časem si ale k mladému muži vyvinul náklonnost. Mala se Wedge snažila přemluvit, aby se přidal k Alianci rebelů. Přestože ji Antilles miloval, - její hologram měl vždy u sebe, když létal se svým frachťákem - nechtěl se k povstalcům připojit. Iella Wessiri Antilles thumb|left|220px|Iella a WedgeAnillese vždycky přitahovaly dívky z jeho domovské planety. Při osvobozování Coruscantu spolupracoval s corelliankou Iellou Wessiri do níž se rychle zamiloval. Obdivoval její ohleduplnost, smysl pro humor, rozvážnost v krizových situacích, loajalitu k přátelům a závazek ke své práci a Nové republice. Poté, co byl její přítel a dřívější kolega z CorSecu prohlášen za mrtvého, se ji Wedge rozhodl pozvat ji na jídlo jako přítelkyni. Sám sebe přesvědčoval, že to není žádné rande. Když s ní mluvil v jejím bytě, byl nemile překvapen - Iellin manžel Diric Wessiri, kterého zajalo Impérium, byl přivezen z dobyté imperiální základny. Velitel Rogue byl jeho přítomností zaskočen a - i přesto, že byl zklamaný - se s mužem rychle spřátelil. Viděl v Diricovi člověka velice odlišného od sebe samotného a věřil, že by Ielle nikdy nemohl nabídnout podobné zázemí a stabilitu jako on. Krátce poté se zjistilo, že Diric byl ve skutečnosti nedobrovolný Isardin špeh a Iella byla nucena ho zabít. Žena se z toho však zhroutila a Antilles se jí snažil pomáhat ve chvílích, kdy byla na dně. Povinnosti v eskadře Wraith drželi Wedge dlouhou dobu daleko od Ielly, ale několik měsíců po smrti jejího manžela ji začal zvát na večeře a uvědomil si, že čím dál víc porušuje slib, který si dal - že s ní zůstane jen přítel. Zatímco chodil s Qwi, téměř nikdy se s Iellou nesetkal, a tak se jejich přátelství rozpadlo. Po poslání na Adumaru ji Wedge požádal o ruku a o několik měsíců se spolu vzali. V roce 17 PBY se jim narodilo první dítě, dcera Syal, a o rok později druhá dcera Myri. Jeho láska k Ielle zůstala stejně silná po celou dobu jejich manželství a shledával ji čím dál víc přitažlivější. Qwi Xux V roce 11 PBY byl Antilles přidělen jako doprovod a ochránce doktorky Qwi Xux, bývalé imperiální vědkyni, která přešla na stranu Nové republiky. Jakmile tuto ženu poznal, ihned se do ní zamiloval, přitahovala ho její krása, inteligence, poctivost a roztomilá naivita. Za scénou Wedge je někdy u váděn i s modrýma nebo zelenýma očima. V původní triologii hrál Wedgovu postavu Denis Lawson a Colin Higgins (pouze při brífinku před útokem na první Hvězdu smrti) Podle románu X-wing: Eskadra Rogue je Wedge o devět měsíců mladší než Tycho Celchu, který je také narozen v roce 21 PřBY. Wedge je tudíž narozen mezi 9. a 12. měsícem v roce podle standardního kalendáře. Obrázky: ZDE Výskyt *''Star Wars: Epizoda IV - Nová naděje'' * ''Ruka odplaty'' *''Star Wars: Epizoda V - Impérium vrací úder'' * Stíny Impéria *''Star Wars: Epizoda VI - Návrat Jediho'' *''Štěstí'' *''Omnibus: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Volume 1'' *''Omnibus: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Volume 2'' *''Omnibus: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Volume 3'' *''Luke Skywalker a stíny Mindoru'' *''X-wing: Eskadra Rogue'' *''X-wing: Wedgův gambit'' *''X-wing: Krytoská past'' *''X-wing: Bactová válka'' *''X-wing: Eskadra Wraith'' * ''X-wing: Železná pěst'' * X-wing: Solovy rozkazy *''Dědic Impéria'' *''Poslední povel'' * Temné impérium * X-wing: Isardina pomsta *''Hledání Jedi'' *''Temný učedník'' *''Nositelé Síly'' * X-wing: Stíhači z Adumaru *''Přízrak minulosti'' *''Vize budoucnosti'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Temný příliv I: Útok'' *''Temný příliv II: Pád'' *''Hranice vítězství I: Zábor (pouze zmínka)'' *''Hranice vítězství II: Přerod'' *''Hvězda po hvězdě'' *''Temná pouť (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nepřátelské linie I: Sen rebelů'' *''Nepřátelské linie II: Bašta rebelů'' *''Cesta osudu (pouzwe zmínka)'' *''Heretik II: Uprchlík (pouze zmínka)'' *''Konečné proroctví'' *''Jednotící síla'' Zdroje *''Wookipedia'' *''příručka X-wing eskadry Rogue'' Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Corelliánci Kategorie:Členové Aliance rebelů Kategorie:Členové eskadry Rogue Kategorie:Rodina Antilles Kategorie:Členové eskadry Wraith Kategorie:Antillesovi Rogueové Kategorie:Členové koalice Jedi Kategorie:Vojáci Kategorie:Farmáři a zemědělci Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky